Something Different
by Neyta Minaira
Summary: "Aku tidak suka dengan cerita yang akhirnya selalu seperti itu. Terlalu mudah untuk ditebak dan terlalu mudah untuk dilupakan. Aku ingin ceritaku menjadi cerita yang berbeda dari yang lain. Aku ingin ceritaku tidak mudah untuk ditebak dan membuatku lebih penasaran untuk melaluinya." Mind to RnR?


**Something Different**

.

**Pairing : **

**Always Luffy and Nami**

**Rated : **

**T for language**

**Genres : **

**Romance and Friendship**

**Place : **

**AU – Grand Line High School**

**Disclaimer :**

**I'm not own One Piece**

**Notes :**

**Ide ini sebenarnya sudah lama sekali kupikirkan, tapi tidak pernah kesampaian buat menulisnya. Please enjoy readers ^^**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Aku tidak suka dengan cerita yang akhirnya selalu seperti itu. Terlalu mudah untuk ditebak dan terlalu mudah untuk dilupakan. Aku ingin ceritaku menjadi cerita yang berbeda dari yang lain. Aku ingin ceritaku tidak mudah untuk ditebak dan membuatku lebih penasaran untuk melaluinya.**

**. **

**Chapter 1 : Everything is same to me…**

**.**

**Story begins ^^**

.

'Tunggu dulu!' suaranya terdengar dari belakangku dan dengan cepat dia menarik tangan kananku. Hal itu membuatku harus menatap mukanya yang dipenuhi dengan keringat dan napasnya masih tidak beraturan.

'Lepaskan aku!' aku mencoba memberontak, namun tangannya sangat kuat menggenggam tanganku. Aku masih tidak bisa menahan air mata yang terus mengalir ini.

'Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mau mendengarkanku' jawabnya tenang dan sudah bisa mengendalikan napasnya. Wajahnya sangat serius menatapku. Matanya yang berwarna hitam itu seperti menghisap diriku ke dalamnya.

'Memangnya apa yang mau didengarkan? Semuanya sudah jelaskan?!' air mataku justru tambah deras mengalir. Semuanya sudah jelas. Aku melihat dan mendengarnya di depan mataku sendiri dan itu tidak mungkin bisa dielakkan lagi. Aku benci dengan kenyataan ini!

'Sudah jelas bagaimana?! Semuanya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Makanya kalau mau mengintip jangan setengah-setengah!'

'Apa maksudmu? Jelas sekali kalau kau bilang **'aku menyukaimu'** kan padanya?' aku sudah kesal hingga aku bisa membentaknya dengan semua hal yang kurasakan. Namun belum sempat aku mengatakan hal lain, dia sudah memotongnya.

'Aku menyukainya hanya sebagai kakak perempuan bagiku. Dia hanya teman semasa kecilku dulu, tidak lebih. Kau salah menilainya!'

Aku tersentak dalam diam, kemudian dia melanjutkan, 'Yang aku sukai itu hanya kau!'

Aku terdiam seperti batu saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibirnya, 'A… aku..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau lagi meneruskannya…" Gadis berambut orange panjang bergelombang itu menggerutu pelan dengan bibir yang mengkerut. Ia menutup matanya perlahan sambil tetap memegang kedua sisi buku novel yang baru saja dia baca di depan matanya.

Ia mengenakan baju sekolah berkerah warna putih lengan pendek. Dasi dengan garis-garis warna merah, orange dan hitam yang seharusnya masih ada di kerahnya, sekarang sudah di lepas. Rok yang dia kenakan adalah rampel bergaris-garis seperti dasi sampai selututnya. Bajunya terlihat masih sangat rapi, karena dia tidak suka banyak bergerak ketika sedang membaca.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya menghadap ke atas dan masih tetap memejamkan mata. Lalu dia membuka matanya dan melihat ke langit-langit kelasnya yang berwarna biru langit. Seperti langit di siang hari dengan bentuk awan yang beraneka ragam. Putihnya seperti kapas dan membuat setiap orang ingin melompat ke dalamnya.

Gadis berambut orange tersebut menatap langit kelasnya dengan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Matanya masih terasa perih karena sudah terlalu lama membaca.

Ia menutup matanya dan menghadap ke depan kembali. Lalu ia membuka matanya dan menatap tulisan dalam novel tersebut sambil menghela napas, "Cerita yang seperti ini akhirnya sudah bisa ditebak dengan mudah.."

"Memangnya akhirnya seperti apa?" suara yang mengundang tanya itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar olehnya dan sukses membuat gadis berambut orange melompat dari tempat duduknya yang sekarang.

"KYAA!" posisi gadis itu sekarang sudah duduk jongkok di atas kursinya sendiri sambil menutup muka dengan buku novelnya barusan. Suara yang tiba-tiba menggema itu seperti hantu menjadi penampakan.

"Shishishi, kau lucu sekali deh Nami!" tawa laki-laki itu yang membuat dahi gadis yang disebutnya Nami itu mengkerut. Suara dan tawa yang sangat Nami kenal. Matanya menjadi datar dan menurunkan novelnya dari wajah. Wajah laki-laki di depannya adalah wajah yang sangat ia kenali dan entah dari mana, di dalam hati kecilnya Nami merasa kesal melihatnya yang sedang tertawa sekarang.

"LUFFY! Jangan suka mengagetkan orang geh!" kesal Nami pada orang yang dipanggil akrab Luffy. Nami tanpa basa-basi lagi, segera mendaratkan tinju mautnya di kepala Luffy.

DUAK!

"Aduh duh…" ringis Luffy kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit dan terasa panas itu.

Nami mendengus kesal lalu cepat duduk ke kursinya dan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. "Kau kenapa sih Luffy?! Tiba-tiba mengagetkan orang… Bagaimana kalau orang yang kau kagetkan mengidap penyakit jantung?"

Luffy memandangnya sedih, "Gomen ne… Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu tadi.."

"Huhh…" Nami menghela napas panjangnya dan berusaha bersikap tenang. Ia lalu melihat Luffy yang masih saja mengelus kepalanya sambil menoleh ke arah pintu masuk di sisi kanan Nami. Luffy mengenakan baju berkerah yang sama dengan Nami dan tanpa dasi juga tentunya. Bajunya dikeluarkan sehingga menutup bagian ikat pinggannya, berbeda dengan Nami yang dimasukkan. Celana yang dipakai Luffy panjang sampai di atas mata kakinya dengan corak yang sama dengan rok Nami.

Nami juga melihat ke tempat Luffy menoleh dimana pintu terasa begitu jauh dari posisinya. Posisi tempat duduk Nami berada di samping kaca jendela kelas yang langsung menghadap ke pintu masuk sekolah sekarang sudah sangat sepi. Cahaya jingga dari matahari terlihat sangat jelas. Menimbulkan bayangan panjang dari pohon-pohon yang tumbuh sekitar sekolah. Mejanya terletak pada urutan ke-tiga dari depan dan urutan ke-dua dari belakang.

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas mengetahui keadaan kelasnya yang sudah kosong ini, "Kenapa kau belum pulang Luffy?"

Luffy menoleh dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kepalanya, "Belum. Tadinya aku mau pulang dengannya, tapi dia bilang ada les."

Nami mulai tidak suka akan siapa yang dimaksud Luffy. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat hati kecil Nami seperti ditusuk jarum. Kecil namun menyakitkan, "Dia itu pasti Hancock kan?"

Luffy mengangguk cepat dengan muka innocentnya dan Nami hanya memandanginya dengan mata yang terbuka setengah. Luffy kembali melanjutkan, "Karena aku juga tadi ada pelajaran tambahan dari guru, aku pulangnya jadi lebih telat dari yang lain. Saat aku mau balik, aku lihat Nami masih di sini, jadi aku menuggumu deh."

Mata Nami masih sama, terbuka setengah, "Pasti kau dapat pelajaran tambahan karena nilai ulangan yang jelek."

Luffy kembali mengangguk, "Yap! Kau tahu dari mana Nami?"

DUAAKK!

"Sakiiittt!" rengek Luffy kembali sambil guling-guling di lantai kelas Nami karena pukulan Nami jauh lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Baka! Aku kan temanmu sejak kecil. Tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana kau, Luffy!" Nami masih duduk menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari sana. Rasa kesalnya ia curahkan lewat pukulan tersebut. Hal ini membuat ia merasa sedikit lebih nyaman.

Luffy perlahan bangun dan duduk kembali, "Kau selalu tahu saja deh. Kau juga tidak pernah berubah, sejak SD selalu saja memukulku."

"Aku memukulku karena punya alasan yang jelas."

"Memangnya alasannya apa?" Luffy memasang wajah polosnya.

"Because you're an idiot." Luffy malah memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Tatapan Luffy yang seperti anak bayi tidak punya dosa itu membuat dahinya berkerut. Nami sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikantakannya, "Nami, jangan menggunakan bahasa planet Mars sih, aku tidak menerti nih!"

~~~~~~Hening~~~~~~

BLTAK! DUAKK! JDAAK!

"BAKA!" itulah kata terakhirnya pada Luffy sebelum ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai membereskan semua buku di laci mejanya. Luffy masih saja guling-guling di lantai dan Nami sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Nami hanya tidak mau terlalu memikirkan orang di sebelahnya sekarang. Entah mengapa?

Novel yang tadi dibacanya tetap diletakkan di atas meja. Setelah Nami selesai menyiapkan semua buku-bukunya dalam tas ransel berwarna orange, ia segera mengenakannya dan mengambil buku novel tersebut. Ia melihat buku itu sebentar dan melihat ke jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya.

'Sekarang masih sempat. Aku pergi sekarang saja.' pikir Nami. Ia menoleh lagi pada Luffy dan masih pada posisi sebelumnya. Nami segera menarik napas dan dengan sedikit kesal dia cepat-cepat melangkah pergi.

Nami merasa dia tidak mau untuk melihat ataupun bersama-sama Luffy untuk waktu yang lama. Kalau dia seperti itu, entah mengapa rasa kesalnya memuncak. Saat Nami sudah membuka pintu kelasnya, Luffy baru bangun dan memanggilnya, "Nami! Tunggu aku!"

"Cepat Luffy! Aku tidak mau dia menunggu!" Nami menghentakkan kakinya dengan gelisah. 'Mungkin untuk hari ini tidak apa-apa deh… Kasihan juga kalau dia pulang sendiri' begitulah pikiran Nami.

Setelah Luffy memakai tas sampingnya, dia berlari kecil mendekati Nami dan bertanya, "Dia siapa yang kau maksud Nami?"

"Begitu sampai tempatnya, kau akan tahu!"

Dengan begitu, Luffy pun mengikuti Nami yang berlari kecil menelusuri koridor sekolah mereka yang sekarang sudah sepi karena memang sudah waktunya pulang. Suasana yang sangat hening ini sebenarnya adalah hal yang Luffy tidak suka. Ia berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah Nami. Terlihat sekali kalau Nami sedang buru-buru hingga tidak menoleh lagi pada Luffy.

Mereka melewati koridor dan menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Setelahnya mereka melalui kantor guru yang memang sudah sepi dan tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Mereka sampai keluar gedung sekolah dan menuju satu tempat yang sangat besar. Akhirnya setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka sampai. Benar kata Nami, begitu sampai tempatnya, kau akan tahu.

"Jadi kau mau mengembalikan novelmu ke perpustakaan ya?" Nami mengangguk pertanda iya.

Mereka pun segera memasuki perpustakaan yang tempatnya sangat luas dan bagaikan lautan buku itu. Terdiri dari dua tingkat. Nami memasukinya dengan mata terbuka setengah, mengetahui orang di belakangnya yang terpana melihat perpustakaan yang setiap hari dijumpai Nami dan sepertinya tidak pertah dijumpai Luffy. Perpustakaan itu memiliki rak-rak buku yang tersusun dengan sangat rapi. Darii ukuran yang sangat besar, hingga ke ukuran yang kecil. Urutannya berdasarkan abjad, yaitu bidang studi, kemudian disusul dengan nama buku. Di tengah perpustakaan juga terdapat satu meja lingkar besar untuk siswa duduk dan membaca di sana. Beberapa kursi juga disediakan di beberapa sisi perpustakaan. Di lantai dua juga terdapat berbagai buku yang berisi tentang pengetahuan umum. Juga terdapat beberapa computer sekolah untuk dipergunakan murid mencari tugas via internet.

Nami segera menuju meja tempat peminjaman dan pengembalian buku yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan itu. Orang yang menjaga tempat itu sudah berdiri menatap Nami dengan penuh senyuman.

"Lama sekali Nami…" katanya ramah dan meletakkan kacamatanya di atas meja. Wanita itu memiliki rambut yang panjang berwarna hitam dan wajahnya terlihat sangat dewasa. Kacamata yang ia gunakan membuatnya tampat seperti orang yang sangat pintar. Ia memakai kemeja putih dengan blazer berwarna ungu yang sangat cocok baginya.

Nami membalas senyumannya, "Iya, tadi aku membaca novel yang tadi pagi kupinjam. Maaf menunggu lama, Robin-san"

Robin merupakan pustakawati yang bekerja di sekolah ini. Umurnya masih muda, maka dari itu Nami memanggilnya hanya menggunakan –san dan tidak memakai –sensei. Meski begitu, Robin sangat ahli dalam ilmu keperpustakaan.

"He, Nami… Tempat ini bukunya banyak sekali ya?" Nami melihatnya dengan muka datar sementara Robin tertawa kecil.

"Dia pasti Luffy kan?" Nami mengangguk pelan dan pasrah. Sepertinya Nami pernah menceritakan tentang Luffy pada Robin, soalnya Luffy tidak pernah ke perpustakaan. Jadi Robin tidak pernah mengenalnya.

Nami tidak mau basa-basi dan segera menaruh buku novel yang dipinjamnya, "Ini novelnya Robin-san"

Robin mengambil novel tersebut dari Nami dan melihat tempat dimana pembatasnya berada. Ia tersenyum lembut dan menaruh novel itu di bagian buku yang sudah dikembalikan, "Kau pasti tidak membacanya sampai akhir lagi…"

Kali ini Luffy jadi tertarik mendengarnya dan menoleh pada Robin. Nami sudah pergi ke tempat novel-novel lain berada, yaitu di sisi kanan beda satu rak dari meja Robin. Nami menjawab dengan tidak menoleh padanya dan mencari novel berikutnya, "Yah, begitulah… Novel itu masih sama dengan novel-novel lainnya. Begitu mudah kutebak jika alasan si laki-lakinya begitu…."

Robin menghela napas dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya juga karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.45 PM. Sementara gerbang sekolah ditutup jam 16.00 PM.

"Eum… ano.." Luffy menggarukkan jari telunjuknya di pipi kanannya. Robin segera menoleh padanya dan tersenyum, "Kau bisa memanggilku Robin-san juga, sama seperti Nami."

Luffy tersenyum, "Baiklah Robin-san! Eum… Apa yang dimaksud Nami dengan akhir yang mudah ditebak? Aku tidak mengerti…"

Robin tersenyum lemah mendengar Luffy bertanya demikian. Bahkan meskipun Luffy adalah teman masa kecil Nami, tapi dia tidak terlalu tahu dengan apa yang Nami lakukan ataupun minati. Apalagi ia dan Nami sekarang berbeda kelas, jadi Luffy jadi lebih jauh. Hanya kebetulan saja hari ini Luffy lewat di depan kelasnya.

"Kurasa… Ada baiknya kalau kau langsung menanyakannya saja pada Nami. Mungkin itu lebih baik.." jawab Robin memandang Nami yang masih memilih-milih novel. "Gadis itu, setiap hari selalu saja kemari.."

"Ne? Setiap hari?" tanya Luffy tidak percaya.

Robin mengangguk, "Iya… Setiap pagi dia datang ke sini, mengembalikan novel yang kemarin dipinjam. Sorenya saat akan pulang, dia kembali lagi ke sini dan mengembalikan novel yang dipinjam tadi pagi lalu meminjam novel berikutnya. Dia sangat haus akan cerita…"

Luffy masih tidak mengerti akan hal yang dikatakan Robin dan hanya menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya, "Kenapa dia hanya meminjamnya satu-satu? Aku tidak mengerti deh. Bukankan lebih mudah kalau langsung dibawa banyak-banyak lalu memulangkannya 1 minggu kemudian?"

"Yah, itu memang benar. Banyak siswa yang melakukannya. Hanya saja, gadis itu berbeda dari yang lain dan itu yang membuatku menyukainya…" Robin tersenyum lembut dengan kedua tangan menopang dagunya.

"K-kau menyukainya? Kau tidak gay kan?" pertanyaan Luffy membuat Robin tertawa kecil. Benar-benar aneh jika pertanyaan seperti itu dengan mudahnya terlontarkan. Robin jadi tahu seperti apa Luffy yang diceritakan Nami.

"Fufufu… Tentu saja bukan. Aku menyukainya sebagai murid yang sangat dekat denganku. Lagipula gay juga bukannya untuk sesama laki-laki?"

"Oh.. Begitu ya, shishishi."

"Oh ya… Kalau boleh kutahu, kapan terakhir kali kau kembali bersama Nami?" kali ini Robin sedikit lebih serius dengan menekan kata kembali. Ia ingin mengetahui sesuatu dari Luffy. Matanya lurus ke depan, seolah Luffy adalah papan tembak panahan dan Robin adalah sang pemanah.

"Hari ini?"

"Bukan, sebelum hari ini."

Luffy berpikir sebentar dan justru kebingungan, "Entahlah, aku lupa… Memangnya kenapa Robin-san?"

Kini alis Robin sedikit mengkerut, '_Lupa ya…?'_ Rasanya Robin jadi mengerti tentang **seseorang** yang sudah kehilangan senyuman indahnya.

Ia menarik napas pelan dan berusaha untuk kembali tersenyum. Melirik pada Nami sebentar yang masih mencari di rak berikutnya dan kembali pada Luffy. "Apa kau tahu, kenapa dia selalu ke perpustakaan pada pagi-pagi dan sore hari seperti ini?"

Luffy menggeleng pelan. Robin pun mulai menjelaskan, "Aku datang paling pagi untuk menyiapkan perpustakaan dan pulang paling sore karena untuk membereskan perpustakaan. Bukankah kalau begitu, Nami juga jatuhnya sama sepertiku? Datang paling awal, pulang paling akhir. Apa kau tahu kenapa dia melakukannya?"

Luffy kembali menggeleng dan senyum Robin semakin mengembang, "Itu karena dia ingin menghindari seseorang…"

"Menghindari seseorang? Memangnya ada yang tidak dia suka ya?" Luffy langsung to the point dengan mata sedikit membesar dan pertanyaannya sesuai apa yang Robin pikirkan. Yak, panah yang Robin lepas melesat tepat mengenai sasarannya. Robin hanya tersenyum lalu mengangkat kedua pundaknya, "Dunno…"

Luffy hanya memiringkan kepalanya, "Haaa?"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?" tanya Nami tiba-tiba dari belakang Luffy. Nami kini sudah selesai memilih novel yang akan dibaca berikutnya.

Robin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada hal yang penting kok, Nami. Hanya membicarakan tentang perpustakaan ini karena dia belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya."

"Oh.. Yah, Luffy memang tidak pernah kemari pastinya. Makanya tidak mengerti apa-apa…" kata Nami seraya bercakak pinggang.

"Lho kok? Bu-" perkataan Luffy segera dipotong Robin untuk menutupi kebohongannya, "Lagipula, kemarikan bukumu Nami, biar kudata."

Nami mengikuti apa yang diminta Robin, sementara Luffy masih kebingungan kenapa Robin mesti membohongi Nami yang merupakan murid kesayangannya? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ia seperti dimasukkan Robin ke dalam hutan labirin. Tidak tahu menahu di mana dan bagaimana keluar dari sana.

Selesainya, Nami segera memasukkan novel yang baru ia pinjam ke dalam tas. Lalu ia melihat Robin, "Robin-san mau pulang denganku lagi enggak?"

Robin tersenyum lembut lalu memandang Luffy sebentar. Luffy sedikit terkejut akan tatapannya yang tiba-tiba. Kemudian Robin menggelng pelan pada Nami, "Hari ini aku mau mampir ke toko bunga dulu untuk memesan rangkaian bunga. Kebetulan tetanggaguku sakit, jadi hari ini aku hendak menjenguknya."

Nami ber-Oh ria dan segera mengangguk. Ia percaya pada Robin. Baginya, Robin adalah orang dengan sosok yang sangat menawan. Cantik, pintar, baik dan ramah. Inilah hal yang membuat Nami betah untuk terus pergi ke perpustakaan dan meluangkan waktunya untuk berbincang bersama Robin.

Namun hari ini dia tidak bisa berbincang dengan Robin saat pulang bersama. Nami memang sedikit sedih mendengarnya. Terlihat kalau kedua alisnya saling bertaut dengan ekspresi wajah yang berkabut. Ia berusaha tersenyum meski tidak sempurna dan melambaikan tangan kanannya, "Kalau begitu kami pamit ya, Robin-san. Mata-ashita!"

Luffy pun ikut mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya, "Sayonara Robin-san!"

Robin mengangguk pelan sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya pada mereka. Setelah mereka keluar pintu perpustakaan, Robin menurunkan tangannya dan tertawa kecil. "Fufufu, bahkan dalam salam terakhir, mereka pun sangat berbeda…"*****

Senyum Robin menghilang perlahan dan hanya memandang meja di bawahnya. Sepi dan hening yang ia rasakan dari perpustakaan ini adalah hal yang ia sukai. Banyak hal yang bisa ia ingat dari sepi dan sunyi yang dirasanya. Rentetan memori yang berserakan bisa dengan mudah tersusun baginya jika ia berada di perpustakaan ini. Sejenak terlintas perkataan Luffy saat bersamanya tadi.

'_Entahlah, aku lupa… Memangnya kenapa Robin-san?' _

'_Menghindari seseorang? Memangnya ada yang tidak dia suka ya?'_

Memikirkannya membuat senyum Robin kembali muncul, "Fufufu, kurasa kau harus menjaga kata-katamu Luffy… Seperti kata Nami, dia memang polos dan suka berkata sesukanya sesuai apa yang dipikirkannya. Ini pasti akan menarik… Fufufufu"

.

**To be Continue~~~^_^~~~**

.

**Notes :**

*** : Mata-ashita! Dan Sayonara sama-sama berarti sampai jumpa jika secara pendeknya. Namun perbedaannya terdapat pada kapan si pembicara merasa yakin akan bertemu pada si lawan pembicara. **

**Mata-ashita berarti = sampai jumpa besok! Ini artinya Nami yakin besok pasti dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Robin karena itu memang kebiasaannya.**

**Sayonara juga berarti = sampai jumpa! Disini diartikan kalau Luffy belum tentu besok bertemu dengan Robin karena dia tidak suka ke perpustakaan, jadi dia tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu lagi nanti.**

**Thanks for you all to read this story. Mungkin memang fic ini banyak typo, sedikit OOC, etc. Aku masih merasa kok, kalau penulisanku masih banyak yang salah. Meskipun begitu, I don't wanna to give up.**

**For Readers, wherever you are, aku berharap kalau kalian mau meluangkan waktunya sedikiiiiiit saja untuk me-Review Chapter kali ini. Bagiku, kesan dan pesan kalian sangat berharga. Aku jadi ingin tahu tentang bagaimana pendapat kalian, bolehkan? *Puppy eyes**

**~Ja-Ne~~**


End file.
